Mistaken Identity
by sassw14
Summary: Summary: Anya can change her form into anyone she wants, Spike has a secret, and Xander is caught in the middle. Slash. Spike/Xander, mentions of Anya/Xander.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, maybe not even the plot. So I make not money nor am I asking for any. If I've taken someone's idea on the plot then I will give credit where it is due.

Warnings: This is slash. Harsh language and sexual situations later.

Summary: Anya can change her form into anyone she wants, Spike has a secret, and Xander is caught in the middle.

Mistaken Identity

It was just another day, another in a long line of boring, dead days. He stood, cherry red hat slightly skewed on top of his net covered hair, hand clasping a large wooden spatula.

"Another batch, Harris." Xander says nothing but moves to make a new batch of pizza. He wonders when the food became more American then Italian, what would real Italian pizza taste like now? Which would be better? He shakes his head to stop the argument from taking hold in his head; he didn't need his boss to think he was in insane along with being a masochist and a liar. He had came to work too many times with mysterious bruises, broken bones and other aliments so now his boss thought he was one of those weirdoes who got off on being beat up and completely unable to speak the truth about it.

"Like Spike." He mumbled under his breath, face turning a dark shade of red, he searched out his boss in panic, he couldn't be heard talking to himself as well, then he'd be fired on the spot. However, his boss was nowhere in sight, probably up front dealing with a difficult customer or in the back changing the shipping order.

He had been working at this job, a local Sunnydale pizza place for a few weeks now. Longer than he'd had any other job but still not long enough not to get fired on the spot if something wasn't working out right. He could see it in his boss Mike's eyes that the urge to terminate his employment was there just muffled slightly. He needed this job, he couldn't survive without it. Anya was an expensive commodity and lately she had been even more demanding of him. She was wanting more and more of him, of his money, his life and his body. The sex was good, don't get him wrong, it was more than good it was just lately he hadn't been interested in doing it as often. The novelty of it had worn off… maybe.

"Harris! I need you up front." He sighed but moved away from the hot oven to the registers. He looked at his boss for direction, who nodded towards the register with a sneer. Standing there, just barely hiding a grin was no other than William the Bloody. Xander fought back another sigh, just what he needed Spike to fuck up his job before he could even get himself fired.

"What do you want Spike?" he asked voice with just a hint of anger. He really didn't have the time to deal with this today.

"What if I said I had a message from… Buffy?" he spoke quietly head bent slightly forward. Xander took a moment to consider his body language, and wonder at the weirdness that was spike before writing at off as yet another quirk of the hundred plus vampire.

"I'd say you were lying. I have a cell phone you know and so does everyone else." He carefully placed himself in the view line of his boss, who was watching them rather too closely for his liking. "Get out of here Spike. I am working."

"What if I said I wasn't really Spike?" The whispered reply was almost too quiet to hear, but Xander stumbled back in surprise. Then realization dawned on him. That was just too sick to believe, he was angry.

"Anya, I told you not to do that! I told you I wouldn't play that game any more." A few months back Anya had met up with an old demon friend of hers who had given her a few new powers, mostly glamour. She had taken it upon herself to morph herself into different people, people she thought Xander would want to fuck. It had been slightly uncomfortable for him, mainly because he thought of it as a form of cheating and after the whole Willow/Cordelia thing he was painfully aware of the consequences. It was also weird because of the people Anya picked. One night she was a well known actress, the next a hot girl from the gas station, and then she would choose a guy from around town. Anya, or Spike, widen her, his, eyes slightly before laughing.

"You caught me, mate." The accent was good, he had to give her that. But the body language… it was just wrong not at all like the normally cocky vampire.

"Anya, that," he gestured wildly at the body in front of him. "Was a one time thing, I wont do it again, not for anything." Spike/Anya's eyes narrowed slightly, she must be angry that he wouldn't do it again.

"Right and just how many times had just the one time happened?"

"Anya, leave. I will see you when I get off work." He checked the clock. "In an hour actually." Spike/Anya nodded.

"Can we meet somewhere else? I know Spike's place is empty, I don't want to go to your basement tonight." Xander stared for a moment. Spike's place e/mpty? Anya changed into Spike? He closed his eyes willing away the feelings that wanted to jump into consciousness. If it were really Anya…

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you there, say in two hours? I have some things to take care of after work, so yeah." He looked down, a faint blush covering his cheeks. Spike/Anya looked at him, a bit too smugly for his tastes.

"Right, I'll see you there Xander." Spike/Anya walked out, body language improved, she had the vampire's stride down perfect.

"Hey, Anya! Was that all you wanted?" Spike/Anya turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Buffy called a meeting tomorrow night at her place." The voice was once again too soft to be Spike's. Xander tugged at his hair, all ready feeling the panic that living on the hellmouth caused.

"What will it be about?" He looked up to asked Spike/Anya but she had all ready left, Xander was vaguely reminded of his wish in high school that Angel be forced to ware a bell.

"Harris, I said I needed you up front, not that you could have a long chat with your boyfriend." His bossed peered at him from behind a clipboard. "I thought you had a girlfriend, Harris." Xander said nothing only shrugged.

"Run the register and clean the lobby out." His boss retreated, body bent slightly forward, towards the back rooms again. Xander watched him go, still thinking about the Anya thing.

TBC


End file.
